Hounds of Hell
by SPNxBookworm
Summary: A missing scene to Supernatural Season 8, Episode 14 - "Trial and Error" Dean gets attacked by the hell hound, and Sam saves him. Barely. Sam is cursing himself for not coming sooner. He had lost Dean the last time a hell hound had attacked him. Sam is torn as he patches Dean up, trying to block previous memories from overpowering him. Featuring Guilty!Sam and Hurt/BigBrother!Dean


**A/N: Hey! This is a one-shot. I loved "Trail and Error". It was filled with all the brotherly confessions and moments we had all been waiting for. After Dean gets attacked by the hell hound, and Sam saves him, the next scene is Dean already patched up. This is my version of the missing scene. Where, according to me, Sam patches Dean up. **

**I would like to say that I am writing as I remember what happened. If I made any error in any detail, I'm sorry. I tried to make it as perfect to the episode as possible.**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Dean could understand how Ellie felt. She was going to go to hell and she hadn't even known about it. That sonuvabitch. Crowley hadn't cared to mention the 10 year limit and hell's monsters chasing your ass. She just wanted one last night, and he was torn. He had to protect her. Now was not the time for this. But on the other hand, he knew what it felt like to have a last wish.

Suddenly, growling could be heard from outside the barn. Shit. They were here.

"Ellie, stay in this circle. Whatever you hear, don't get out of this circle." Said Dean as he hurriedly made a circle out of goofer dust.

Ellie nodded. Frightened.

Dean took out Ruby's knife and made his way outside. He could hear the growls just outside the barn. Inwardly thanking Kevin for his researching skills, he put on the glasses that he had scorched in holy fire. It was the only way to see the hell hounds.

He looked around for the source of the growls. Slowly the barn door opened, and Dean could see the hell hound. His heart was beating a mile a minute but he stood his ground. He had to do this. The hell hound looked downright terrifying. Dean was sure he was going to get nightmares on this.

"Come on! I'm right here."

The hell hound surprisingly didn't advance. It hid behind one of the large machines. Dean was wary. He looked around frantically, mocking the hell hound. The hell hound is was fast for him. The hell hound charged at Dean out of nowhere, and slashed him across the left side of his chest.

Dean grunted in pain and backed away, and the next second he felt himself flying backwards. His glasses and Ruby's knife flew away from him. He hit the wall of the barn and slid down.

_Oh crap. _

Dean saw the paw prints in the sand on the floor of the barn. They were steadily making their way towards him. The air fogged up at each step and it kept getting closer.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

He felt the breath of the hell hound on his face. All those memories of the hell hound tearing him apart, of hell, came flooding back. He knew there was no escape. He braced himself for the impact.

* * *

Sam was steadily following the hell hound. He barely managed to save one of the Cassity's who was stupid enough to get out and run to her car. He was inwardly cursing himself for being careless enough to let her slip away under his watch. He was loosing sight of the hell hound. Dean was going to be pissed if he found out Sam had left the mansion.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the hell hound make it's way towards the barn. He followed steadily behind, hoping not to attract the attention of the hell hound.

He was just about to reach the barn when he heard a terrible grunt of pain. He knew that sound anywhere.

_Dean._

Sam hurriedly made his way towards the barn. His stomach dropped at the sight before him. Dean was lying near the edge of the barn, visibly shaking and clutching his left side. Blood was seeping from beneath his fingers. The glasses and demon knife was lying a few feet away from Dean. But the thing that terrified Sam the most was that the hell hound was inches away from Dean, and Dean had his eyes closed, bracing himself for the pain.

_No! I'm not losing you again! _

Thinking fast, Sam shot the hellhound. As expected it turned away from Dean and lunged at Sam. Sam dove for the knife and just in time managed to grip the hell hound by the neck. Sam could feel the hot breath, and the staggering weight of the hell hound on him, the jaws inches away from his face. He caught an opportunity and cut open the hell hound. The next minute, he felt the blood of the hell hound pour all over him.

He pushed away the dead hell hound and looked at Dean. Dean had a shocked expression on his face. Sam knew what he had done invited a lot of trouble, but he saw an opportunity and no way was Dean going to do these trials.

Dean was apparently satisfied that Sam wasn't injured and laid his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. He was breathing raggedly.

Sam quickly made his way to Dean's side.

"Dean! Hey…hey…look at me."

Dean struggled to open his eyes.

"Come on Dean. Stay with me."

Sam could see Dean was trying his best. He had to stop the blood flow.

"Dean. No clocking out on me. I'll be back in 10 seconds. I just need to get the first aid kit." Their room was very close to the barn. Giving Dean one last glance, he took off, running as fast as he could towards their room. He burst inside and started rummaging inside his duffel.

"Damn it! Where the hell is it?" exclaimed Sam to himself, frustrated.

He started through Dean's duffel and was glad to see the medical kit in there. He took off at a run towards the barn, trying not to think about Dean bleeding to death. He stepped inside the barn, but Dean was nowhere to be seen.

"Dean!?"

"Dean!"

Ellie came out of her room, and motioned Sam to come inside. Dean was lying on the bed, legs stretched out in front of him. He was gritting his teeth in pain.

"Hey. You alright?"

"Yeah. Just a scratch. You?"

"I'm fine Dean. Let me see it."

Dean slowly pulled his hand back from the wound. Three nasty gashes stood out. Sam gasped.

"How bad?" asked Dean. He was already nauseous from the pain. He knew that looking at the wound wouldn't help matters.

"Thankfully, not so much. It'll need stitches."

"Great…And I'll need a drink. Do you have anything, Ellie?"

Ellie quietly took out a bottle of whiskey and handed it to Dean.

"Dean…For safety reasons…I'll need to…."

"Holy water I know. Just do it."

Sam knew how much it hurt. Injuries from supernatural creatures tend to create bigger problems if not disinfected with holy water as well as medical alcohol.

Dean clutched the sheets and set the bottle of whiskey down after taking a big draft from it. He was bracing himself. He gritted his teeth, hoping to himself that he wouldn't scream out.

Sam took out the flask of holy water from the medical kit. Taking a deep breath he poured a little on the gashes. The wound immediately started to smoke.

Dean's grip on the sheets tightened ten fold and he hissed between his teeth as the holy water hit his flesh. Agony coursed through him.

Sam poured a little more and the wound emitted more smoke as the water bubbled.

Dean couldn't keep himself from screaming. He let out a cry of pain.

"Sorry! Sorry!" chanted Sam.

The wound was a bit deeper than he had expected. He gave Dean an apologetic glance and poured more once again. The wound smoked but less this time. Soon the smoke was gone. Dean had let out cries of pain throughout and was passing out from the pain. Sam waited and soon enough, Dean passed out.

Sam started to work on stitching up the wound. All the while, Ellie sat quietly on the other end of the bed. Sam was trying to stop the disturbing thoughts from entering his head.

The last time he had heard Dean cry out like this was when the hell hounds were ripping him apart 5 years ago. All the images of Dean getting ripped apart, screaming in pain, seeing the fear in his eyes, not being able to do anything while his brother was dying in front of him, came crashing down on him.

He was blaming himself for the pain he was causing Dean. He knew that, even though they were at a truce, Dean was broken at knowing that Sam hadn't even tried to look for him. All the time Sam did nothing but disappoint him, hurt him, betray him. He barely just made it in time to save him now. What if he had been late? What if he had never left the mansion? The thought horrified him.

"I'm so sorry Dean. I couldn't save you. I wish I did. I swear. You went to Hell for me. You went to Heaven with me. You went to Purgatory. And every damn time I couldn't save you. What if I hadn't come? What if I had stayed at the mansion right now? Damn it, Dean." Said Sam, finishing stitching up Dean's wound.

"I swear I'll kick your ass if you say sorry one more time." Said Dean in a weak voice.

"Shit, you're awake. I…I really am sorry though."

"Sam, shut up. You don't have to be. I don't blame you for finding a way out of this crappy life. I'm glad you see a light at the end of this never ending tunnel Sam. But like I said, I don't."

"It wasn't your fault that you couldn't save me from going to hell. You tried everything. And heaven, we went together, so no harm done. And Purgatory? Who the damn hell knew that if you stand too close to an alpha Dick Roman, that you would be sucked into Purgatory with him? Plus the name Dick suits him too."

"And as for now, you didn't do anything. All you did was disobey me, again, and saved my life. So Sammy, stop beating yourself up over this alright?"

"Fine. Thanks Dean."

Sam helped Dean sit up so he could dab alcohol and wrap a gauze around his wound. Dean hissed a little as the motion jostled the wound, but revealed nothing more. Ellie got up and helped Sam support Dean's weight as he stood up. He swayed a little as a wave of vertigo hit him, but he managed not to fall back down.

"You alright? Should I leave you, or will you be making love to the floor?"

"Shut up, bitch. I can walk."

Dean bravely made his way to the other end of the bed where his shirt lay. Ellie helped him into it while Sam helped himself to a towel and cleaned up the dried hell hound blood on him.

They told Ellie to take care, and promised her that she will be fine.

As she left Dean took out the Enochian transcription.

"It won't work for you Dean."

Ignoring Sam, Dean read out the spell. Nothing happened.

"Fine. We'll find another one of those hell monsters and I'll do it."

"No Dean. I'm doing it."

"No way, Sam."

Dean was not going to lose his brother over this. Not this.

"Closing the gates. It's a suicide mission for you. I want to slam hell shut too, okay? But I want to survive it. I want to live. And so should you. You have friends up here, family. Hell, you've even got your own room now. You were right, 'kay. I see light at the end of this tunnel and I'm sorry you don't. I am. But it's there. And if you come with me, I can take you to it."

"Sam, Be smart."

"I am. And so are you. You're not a grunt, Dean, you're a genius. When it comes to lore...you're the best damn hunter I've ever seen. Better than me, better than dad. I believe in you, Dean, so please, please, believe in me too."

Sam holds his hand out for the spell. Dean looks at Sam.

_The kid really wants to do this. And those goddamn puppy dog eyes! Damn it Sam. I believe in you, I do. I'm just fucking scared for you._

Dean hands the spell to Sam. Sam gives him a grateful glance and reads out the inscription.

As soon as Sam reads out the inscription, a sharp pain crosses his head. And the next minute, his right hand is searing in pain. He feels like it's on fire.

"Sam! You alright?" Shouts Dean, alarm in his voice.

The pain only lasts a few seconds. Sam doesn't realize the pain brought him to the floor. He slowly gets up panting.

"I'm fine. I can do this. It'll be alright."

"I know it will." Says Dean, looking up at Sam.

A lot of unsaid things pass between the brothers at just the one glance. This battle, is nothing they've ever faced before. Just like all the other ones. But this time again, they were going to go down together and give those sons of bitches hell. Literally.

* * *

**Here it is! :) Hope it was good enough. It felt like reading between the episode. Adding my own bits to it. And of course, the missing scene. The patching up. Hope you all like it! Please review! Your reviews are the only reason I'm still here! :D**


End file.
